<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me so hot it's ridiculous by HotNeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982971">You make me so hot it's ridiculous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons'>HotNeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive use of italics, Horny Fluff, Lio daydreams with a sexy firefighter, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But I will let you do it again and again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You make me so hot it's ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initially this was inspired by that good old Avril Lavigne song "Hot" but it went a bit on a different route than the one I was planning to be, like this fic write itself so I let it be. </p><p>Unbetaed as always because I don't have anyone to beta my bs so sorry in advance for typos or weird wording.</p><p>Also I went on to make a quick research on those types of fire extinguishers, interesting stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could have been like any other day really, nothing unusual in fact, it had been quite a quiet day, a rare luxury on it's own. </p><p>And yet, whatever force out there had decided to have fun with Lio that day.</p><p>Because, you see, no other than the now proclaimed Hero of the World, the one and only Galo Thymos, his friend and roommate (and secret crush), today looked extra hot, extra handsome, so much that Lio felt his lungs forgot how to properly get air which was probably the reason of why his brain was getting weird ideas… ideas that involved Galo and him together, like they've been ever since they saved the earth, but also together different…</p><p><em> NO! Bad Lio </em> , he reprimanded himself, <em> your relationship isn't like that. </em></p><p>But can they blame him though? The guy had an aberration for shirts, and Lio was 90% sure that he only had those baggy bright red pants and the white medical sleeve to cover his body and nothing else, it often make him wondered how he hasn't been arrested for indecent exposure. And if that wasn't already enough task to keep himself in check so his own leather pants won't betray him, Galo was both a very vocal and touchy-feely guy, not only he would praise Lio, he would casually put his arm around his shoulders or pat him after a long day of work. He also was faithful to his promise, often standing up for him and his people against the still anti-burnish groups, he would practically scream how great and cool Lio is, using his fame and privilege for good, even if some people had taken him as a traitor.</p><p>Lio never believed in fairy tales, in those sappy fake children stories in which the fragile lonely protagonist needs a knight to be saved. Lio intended to be the knight and king at the same time for the Burnish. He knew Galo shared similar ideals and, because of that, Lio allowed himself to put his guard down, just a tiny bit, around Galo. He allowed himself to be carried by someone else, allowed Galo to be his knight in shining armor.</p><p>How wonderful would it be to take the place on Galo's lap as his new throne; it lacked the cool visual of his old neon flames but he was sure it was way more comfortable and warmer. He could also just forget about his usual manspreading pose and simply curl there and relax. </p><p>It was hard, everyday being a new challenge to keep calm around the firefighter, to keep down his feelings for the shirtless man, because truthfully he didn't know what to do with those feelings, he had never had a crush as strong and crazy like this. The rush of adrenaline and heat over his body every time he was gifted with a smile from Galo was magical, almost unreal.</p><p>Lio hopes, he selfishly wishes that Galo reciprocates his feelings, that one day if he were to confess to him he would respond with a "me too" and kisses him. Then shout out to the world how much they were in love.</p><p><em> Fuck,</em> in his daydream he used the word 'love'. Lio is in love with Galo, he is in so deep in love and he can't get out.</p><p>To make matters worse, since they were roommates he couldn't have a break to stop pretending that nothing was happening. At first Lio, didn't think to much about it, now he was slapping his past self for not asking for a separate room. But also he would have kicked himself if he hadn't accepted.</p><p>Whenever he could, Lio would make Galo his favorite object of study, observing at his handsome face: sharp jaw, fine nose, big bright turquoise eyes, his wild looking hair that only make him want to play with it; that god-like sculptured body: broad shoulders and tanned back, impressive thin waist, amazing pecs, rock hard abs, strong arms and legs, a perfectly shaped neck that needed some marks so people will know better than try and take him away. It was a constant dilemma whether he wanted to overpower such powerful figure, command him to kneel in front of him or for once, submit to it and let his body be crushed between him and a mattress.</p><p>His mind was going to dangerous places again but his reverie ended abruptly when that man noticed he was looking at him. <em> Shit. </em></p><p>If he noticed or not his stare, Lio can't be sure because he's welcomed with a tender smile, Galo waving at him to accompany the gesture. <em> SHIT.</em> Lio's face was on fire, he couldn't keep pretending there's nothing to worry about and then his brain decided to put itself on standby. </p><p>Aware of his movements but not about the command his feet were receiving, he gesture with a delicate, almost elegant move of his hand for Galo to follow him. Because the blue haired young man is a dumbass he pointed a finger to himself and tilted his head in confusion making Lio sigh and roll his eyes.</p><p><em> Of course you! Who else is paying attention to me right now. </em>He almost wanted to shout back but the best decision was to turn on his heels and start walking. Sure as thunder follows lightning he heard loud steps behind him until Galo reached him.</p><p>"Where we going?" Galo asked curiously.</p><p>Honestly, Lio didn't know where he was leading them but he wanted to have Galo all for himself for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio then spotted the storage room that was near, quickly scanning around and with everyone else being busy with their own stuff, he really could have Galo for a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do it now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Taking Galo's hand and opening the door, they were enclosed in that room that smelled of a hundred of different materials mixed with that fake lemon freshener. Lio didn't care. His senses more focused on Galo and how his body lotion while faint now mixed wonderfully with his shampoo.</p><p>"Uh? Is something wrong? Is this like a super private reunion? You can talk to me, don't worry Lio! Anything you need help with I'd be happy to lend you a hand because this number one–"</p><p>"Stop talking." <em>My God</em>, Lio was a morosexual and Galo talking nonsense shouldn't be a turn on but he was afraid he couldn't restrain himself if he let him run his mouth for too long. Lio still wasn't sure what he was doing or why they ended in there but following advice from no other than the guy in front of him, he decided to go with his gut feeling.</p><p>"Galo, I… need to ask you some stuff and I want you to answer me completely honest, it's kinda important." He was holding both of Galo's hands and trying to sound as serious as possible. It seemed to work because Galo responded with a very resolute look and nodded with all the confidence of the world. A common view he's too used seeing but hasn't gotten tired of it.</p><p>"Ok, easy first." Lio still didn't let go of those heroic hands. "What color is the sky?"</p><p>"Blue." Lio nodded and kept going.</p><p>"Where did pizza originate?"</p><p>"The one we know now, Naples, Italy most likely."</p><p>"How do you say 'firefighter' in japanese?"</p><p>"Shōbō-shi." Galo was such a nerd, the pronunciation was probably right. </p><p>"Categories of fire extinguishers?" Lio could see Galo getting especially excited with this one.</p><p>"Five; A for 'common' fires that started with wood or paper, B for flammable liquids or gases like gasoline, C for fires started by electrical equipment, D for flammable metals and K, for kitchen fires!"</p><p>Lio couldn't help but giggle a little for the obvious enthusiasm for anything related to his work, it was charming. </p><p>"Ok next, Mario or Sonic?"</p><p>"Sonic's best character. His soundtrack slaps." </p><p>Lio hasn't played any of those games just knew names but he'll trust him on this. Besides the blue mascot lowkey reminds him of Galo himself.</p><p>"What do you use to eat soup?"</p><p>"Spoon, duh."</p><p>"Who are you in love with?"</p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p>3…</p><p>       2… </p><p>               1…</p><p> </p><p>Galo's face went through a kaleidoscope of different emotions when the realization of that last question hit him. First shock, then surprise, confusion, a hint of shame, a moment of denial, a sprinkle of frustration, and finally acceptance remarked with an odd sound that couldn't made it out of his throat, his eyes suddenly finding the floor more interesting. Lio saw all of that, with only a thin smile of his own acting as a curtain for his internal struggle, he was holding Galo's hand still serving as an anchor for both of them.</p><p>"Uh… for how long… have you known?" The tone of Galo's voice was different, he was being cautious and it almost break Lio's heart by how unusual and out of character it was.</p><p>"Mmg, I… I didn't know, I wasn't sure," it was Lio's turn to feel embarrassed, "Huh, for how long have you been… ah...?" The word love was heavy on his tongue.</p><p>Lio could feel the nervous play of Galo's fingers while searching mentally for the answer.</p><p>"Soon after, you know, we saved the earth in that badass mecha and all that."</p><p>Lio snorted, then laughed. Neither of them  had been facing at the other but Galo raised his face trying to understand why that reaction. </p><p>Was Lio laughing at him? Making fun of him? Was that too soon for a crush when they had barely known each other? It wouldn't be the first time, he had thought about it but the stinging in his heart was being a clear painful remark of how much of a romantic fool he was.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Lio spoke. </p><p><em> Great, </em> now Lio was taking pity on him for his silly crush, <em> good job Galo. </em>He quickly started making an escape route in his mind, never saw it coming in that little game they were playing moments ago that it would take this turn.</p><p>"Well I mean, it might have been too soon AND I get it if you think it's awkward and maybe creepy, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, sorry if I did." Galo was rubbing the back of his head unsure of what else to say or explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So this was why Lio wanted to be private, so he could turn me down without making it extra embarrassing, at least I can thank him for being thoughtful, FUCK GALO you need to stop idolizing people so soon, see what happened, it's happening again!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>One could overlap a picture of a sad puppy and there would not be any differences with how Galo looked at that moment. Such images shouldn't exist. Panic was flooding Galo's gorgeous face and soon it would drown Lio too if he doesn't do something. After a deep breath, he continued.</p><p>"Galo, I don't think you understand. Please look at me." It was a command but it was spoken so gently Galo had no option but to follow. To his surprise, he was welcomed with Lio's equally gentle touch cupping the sides of his face, and pushing himself closer.</p><p>"Galo, I guess you're thinking that you're an idiot for developing a quick crush with your once-enemy-then-rival-world-hero partner but if I'm being honest here, so am I, we're both idiots."</p><p>If instead of the sad puppy picture one imagined a loading screen passing through Galo face that's more or less what was going on. Lio was fine with waiting, he could be a very patient man when it was needed..</p><p> </p><p>□□□□ 98%</p><p>□□□□□□ 99%</p><p>□□□□□□□□ 100%</p><p>■■■■■■■■■■ REBOOT COMPLETE</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, WHAT?!" Galo's eyes color with disbelief. Everything was going too fast for his brain and his poor gay heart.. He heard Lio's soft laugh again and as much as he loved that sound, he still couldn't understand what in hell was happening.</p><p>"I want to kiss you, so bad." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oohhhhhhhhh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ok. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Lio... if you do that I think I'd die here, but I won't complain if that's how I'll leave." He was sure his heart will stop because it's was beating so fast and hard it shouldn't be normal.</p><p>"I hope you actually don't die here because I have plans to keep kissing you every day from now on. It will be a shame we'll only have one chance to do it." Lio was so smug and flirty, and his rosy cheeks match his eyes so beautifully.</p><p>Galo swears that the place suddenly grew bigger because there was much more room than he remembered being when they entered, almost like they are being glued together. </p><p>"Well, technically this could be our second kiss, actually, kinda." His hands found rest on Lio's slim hips whom didn't seem to bother with the placement so Galo kept them there.</p><p>The blond boy's eyes narrow slightly, he had a vague idea of what the fireman meant by that but, in that occasion he was almost dead, basically unconscious he can't say he enjoyed it when he barely felt anything, also it was some CPR and he seriously doubts Galo counts those mouth to mouth procedures as actual kisses. That would be so lame.</p><p>"If that's how you kiss then I must tell you that it was a sorry excuse for a kiss. And here I thought the best firefighter in the world could give the same energy to his kisses but guess I was wrong." Slowly, just to tease, he began to put space between them. </p><p>Galo panic raised again but not as bad as before, it quickly faded when he firmly, hands still on Lio's hips, stopped him from moving further, leaving. </p><p>"So you want me to kiss you properly?" <em> Wow </em>, his voice surely sounded a bit deeper. That was kind of hot.</p><p>"You better do." <em> Damn</em>, they must have been in the room longer than he thought because the oxygen felt insufficient, it was getting hard to breath.</p><p>After what it felt an eternity, Galo finally let out a laugh, airily and loud. That was a good sign, right?</p><p>"I can't fucking believe you Lio." Was Galo frustrated, irritated?</p><p>"What?" But whatever protest Lio had to make quickly died when Galo pushed his lips together fiercely, one of his big hands keeping his head in place and <em> OH MY </em> there's Galo's tongue brushing his lips, <em> that was fucking sexy, </em>how could he not allow him? </p><p>A dirty moan bloomed at the back of his throat and Lio was almost embarrassed but the other man was being so intense, just like he is with everything else in life, he couldn't bring care less about what sounds were leaving his mouth.</p><p>When it all became too much and didn't have no option but to break the kiss, Lio finished with an also very dirty bite at Galo's lower lip that earned him also a moan from the larger man. ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS.</p><p>It was literally one kiss but it felt much more than that. His lips met now with Galo's fingers, they were softly caressing them.</p><p>"So, how was that for you, do you still think I am a bad kisser?" Galo's cocky smile was back and he was nothing but pleased.</p><p>Still catching his breath Lio smiled back. "Not  bad but I'll need more to double check."</p><p>"You might need to triple check." The firefighter feeling confident enough to rest his forehead against the smaller man.</p><p>"Galo Thymos,  I will kiss you as many times as I want to so you better be ready." It was a fierce statement, not open for discussion and Galo found that he was fine with that.</p><p>"Throw your best at me firefly." <em> Oh no, Galo was already doing the nicknames part… and it was cute.  </em></p><p>Right when they were leaning forward for another hot kiss the sudden knock on the door startled them, reminding them of where they were.</p><p>"Stop fucking making out, it's a public building." It was Aina.</p><p>They had no option but to let go of each other, it had been a perfect only-two bubble they were in. </p><p>"Hey so, before we leave, and just to be sure, are we like, dating now?" Galo wanted to be sure that his feelings were being reciprocated and that he could kiss Lio any other time.</p><p>"Of course, and just so you know, you've been my first non-cpr actual kiss." Lio responded while intertwining their pinkies together. He doesn't mind going out like this. </p><p>Galo was delighted, his veins pumping with happiness. With a quick peck on Lio's cheek he turned the door knob to meet a very angry Aina.</p><p>"Hey!" Was the only smart thing he could say.</p><p>"I just hope this is a one time thing because you cannot do whatever you were doing in here, I'd say get a room but you already share one although it seems it isn't enough for you horny bastards." Aina was irritated but clearly flustered for being the one dealing with having to lecture them on proper behavior.</p><p>"Apologies, I promise it won't happen again." Like an old gentleman, Lio put his palm over his heart as a sincere gesture but it was clear that she wasn't getting any of it.</p><p>"You better keep that promise Fotia, thought you would have more brain cells there than Mister Matoi here but you clearly are in the same wavelength as him." With a final grunt she turned and moved back to her place in the break room not wanting to deal with them any more.</p><p>They followed after, trying their best to ignore the devilish grin of Lucia, the judgmental looks of the other Burning Rescue members and Lio only nodded when his two friends gave him a double thumbs up.</p><p>But all of that was fine, they won't do anything else at the station since they already had plans to continue where they had left once they are back to Galo's (would it be "theirs" now?) apartment.</p><p>Maybe Lio finally will get a chance to put a mark on Galo's perfect body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(´ε｀ )♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>